


Opposite

by byepjulienne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: Opposite | SynopsisIs it really true that opposite attracts? Or is it just a saying that many people believe?Yoon Jeonghan is a type of person who doesn't want to be bothered. He just want to go to bed and sleep. Basically he just stays at home because that is comfort for him. That's his safe haven.Hong Jisoo is a type of person who literally wants to have fun and just singing while playing his guitar. He basically jam to everything. He wants to stay outside more than staying inside his house. That's his safe haven.What could happen if this both opposite person bumped into each other?-BYEpjulienne





	1. One

_Opposite | One_

"Honey, there's a new neighbor in our village. You're on your way to your university right? Might as well as call our new neighbor's son to go with you. He's in the same university as you." Jeonghan's mom said when he arrived at their dinning table.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and said "Can they just move out again?"

His mom is not surprised with his reaction but still reminded him to stay friendly "Hey, that's rude. Come on. Go out and make friends with our new neighbor's son. He seems nice."

"He's disturbing me, mom. He's so loud and he kept on playing music all night. The f*** is his problem? I didn't sleep well last night because of him." Jeonghan complained.

Their new neighbor moved in yesterday and they're next to their house. Basically their new neighbor's son's room is beside his room also.

"I'm not like Taylor Swift who enjoyes seeing him every night rocking to his music next to my room." He continued.

His mother sighed "He just enjoys music, son. You too loves music right? I think you two could be a good friends."

Jeonghan just shook his head. Yeah he likes music too but not like their new neighbor's son who literally bugs him the whole day yesterday! Imagine they arrived there at 8am and that guy kept on playing music from his room until the dawn! Who will like that?

"You know what mom, they shouldn't stay here in the village. I'm honestly annoyed since yesterday." Jeonghan sighed after eating the last load of bread in his plate. "I need to go now, mom." then he stand up and kissed the cheeks of his mom.

"Okay, son. Take care. But remember just try to make friends with Josh. He seems nice." His mom reminded him again. Jeonghan just shook his head again while getting his bag at the chair.

In just a minute Jeonghan is now walking in their village on his way to the university. To be honest he could've use his bike but he just want to walk since he's still not late for his first class.

While he was walking he looked back and spotted a guy with a guitar on his back walking also and it's like he's walking fast to be in a same pace with him. He sensed that it's that guy Josh that his mom is talking about earlier so he decided to go back to their house and get his bike. He doesn't want to walk with that guy.

Now that he got his bike he was shocked to see that Josh guy at their front gate!

He just rolled his eyes and decided not to take notice of the guy. But when he was about to ride his bike that guy hold his bike and have the urge to talk to him.

"Hey, can you please ride me to the university also? Your mom told me were in the same university and I'm still not sure how to get there so is it alright with you?" He said and smiled at him. He looks extremely nice but he doesn't care.

"No. I don't want to ride you to our university. Thank you." He said and started biking. Jeonghan is surprised that he's such a gentleman and have a good manners in saying "please" to him but that's not the case. He just doesn't want to be bothered by anyone especially that Josh.

So Jeonghan tried his best to avoid the guy but then Josh started running just to fetch him "Please, just tell me the landmarks and things that I need to remember in order to go to our school. Just today! That's all I ask."

He sighed and tried to pedal as fast as he can but that Josh guy is still running after him and when he looked back he saw that guy is not giving up and when he return looking in front of the street he got out of balance.

"A-are you okay?" Joshua asked Jeonghan and he also helped him to get up.

"The f*** do I look like I'm okay? Stop chasing me! Go to our university yourself!" Jeonghan bursted out his anger. He wants to be alone.

"Just help me today. That's all I ask. I'm lost and I don't know how to go to our university by myself that's why I'm asking you." Joshua pleaded.

"I'm not the only one in this village who go to our university. Literally all of the teenagers here go to that university. Why not go and ask them for help!" Jeonghan said while recovering from what just happened to him.

"I want you.."

"What the hell?"

"I want you to help me."

"I don't want to help you." Jeonghan sighed and shook his head and then he ride his bike again. Before he know it, Joshua already seated on the back seat of his bike.

"Just please help me today..." Joshua said and Jeonghan just continue biking. He doesn't care if that Josh is behind his back but even though he want to avoid him he just can't because he kept on talking and talking and talking nonstop.

"I'm really happy that your mom told me that you also like music. So I really want you to come to our house sometimes and jam with me. I can play the guitar and you can sing," Joshua genuinely said and looks like he's really excited to jam with Jeonghan. "You're okay with that right?"

Jeonghan sighed "It's not okay with me so stop inviting me to your house. I'm not interested. I'd rather stay home instead of going to your house."

"No. I insist. I bet you'll enjoy--"

"A no is a no. So please, stop."

After Jeonghan said his opinion Joshua didn't respond. To be honest Jeonghan's quite guilty but he just shrugged and focus on biking. It's the first time he got guilty. He don't know why he felt that. But whatever.

It took him 15 minutes before reaching their destination. Many students are looking at them while they're entering the university. He just rolled his eyes. Well the reason is that it's the first time they saw someone joined Jeonghan in riding his bike. Many people is scared to approach him because of his savageness and he'd prefer to be alone.

Actually being savage is one of the things Jeonghan do on a daily basis. He wanted to show off his savageness just to see if people will actually stay beside him if that's what he shows but sadly no one stays beside him even just for a day.

"Thanks for the ride! See you at class, Jeonghan." Joshua said after Jeonghan parked his bike at the bike lane of their university. He also saw Joshua smiled at him before he left.

Jeonghan already expected him to know his name since his mom already went to Joshua's house to be friends with his mom. He's sure that his mother already told his biography to Josh and to his mom too.

•••

It's already 8am when he went to their class. Luckily their instructor is not there yet. He saw that Josh is sitting beside his chair. Like earlier he tried to avoid Josh but he's the first one to talk to him again.

"I guess I'm your first seat mate, Jeonghan." Joshua said. "What do you feel about it?" Then he asked him.

Actually Joshua is the first person who have the urge to be his seat mate. He assumed that Joshua already asked some of their block mates about it. His confidence level is so high.

Jeonghan didn't bother to look at him but then he replied "I'm honestly annoyed with your presence."

"I'll make sure you'll enjoy your day every time you're with me." Joshua confidently replied.

"Whatever."

They stay silent for a while but then again Joshua started the conversation.

"By the way I want to formally introduce myself to you. I'm Hong Jisoo. My nickname is Joshua. You can call me Josh too. Your mom calls me Josh."

Jeonghan didn't respond.

"You're quite shy than I expected," Joshua said since Jeonghan didn't respond to his introduction "Also, you're cuter than I expected."

That's when Jeonghan decided to look at him.

Jeonghan saw how handsome Joshua is. Literally his eyes is glowing and his smile is definitely one of the best thing he saw on that day.

"The f*** is your problem? Stop messing with my life." Jeonghan said. He's annoyed even though it's the first time that Joshua is THAT close to him.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"We're not even friends and yet your confidence level is so high!" Annoyingly Jeonghan replied.

Once again Joshua smiled and said "Then let's be friends!" and then he offer his hand to Jeonghan for a handshake.

"Too bad I don't want you to be my friend."

Joshua pouted his lips and said "Then I'll make sure that you'll be my boyfriend."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm planning to make this story into 3 or 5 parts. So in the next few days I'll update 1 or 3 more parts.
> 
> Thanks for patiently waiting!

_Opposite | Two_

It's been one month since Joshua's family move in to their village and surely that month had a big impact on Jeonghan's life. At first he thought Joshua will be just like the other people who will try to get along with him and then after awhile will left him but Joshua's not like that indeed he become more persistent day by day.

Jeonghan's sure with his word when he said that he doesn't want to be friends and will not jam with Joshua but that guy is very unexpected. Next thing he knew Joshua is at their house again.

"Oh hey, Josh! How's your mom?" Jeonghan's mom ask as soon as Joshua arrived at their house. He's close to thinking that going to their house is one of Joshua's daily routine already but he doesn't want to assume so he just continue eating his cereal.

"Mom's good, auntie. Actually she's baking cupcakes and brownies. My mom also asked me to come here to tell it personally to you." Joshua said.

Jeonghan shook his head. He knew that Joshua's lying when he said that his mom personally asked him to come to their house.

He saw that his mom's face light up when Joshua said that "Really? That's great! Jeonghan, make sure to come to their house and get me some cupcakes and brownies after you eat."

Well, he didn't expect that will escalate quickly. "Mom! Can't Eliza do it?"

When Jeonghan said that his little sister suddenly pouted her lips and looked at their mom "Mom please not me," she started then right away she looked at Jeonghan "I'm sure you want to go to their house, brother. Don't lie!"

Jeonghan's eyes widen. "What are you saying, Eliza? Stop annoying me!"

Eliza kept on laughing because Jeonghan suddenly blushed when she started teasing him "It's true! You always look at Joshua's room! You do that every single time!"

Joshua smiled when he heard that "Really? He do?"

Jeonghan tried to shut Eliza's mouth but he failed because the next thing he knew Eliza is now standing beside Joshua!

"Yes! I really think he enjoys listening to your music. I'm so happy you did that. Continue doing it and I'm sure the both of you will get along with each other." Eliza stated with full of energy and spirit. She's really happy because she know that somehow Joshua made an impact in the life of his brother.

Actually. It's right. Jeonghan always look at Joshua's room because he's amazed how he enjoys music every time. He also enjoys music to be honest but he never enjoys it as much as Joshua do. Jeonghan is not very vocal about his passion for music. One time he saw Joshua is singing while using his guitar, he also wish to hear him sing live.

Jeonghan also knew that the other courses in their university hired Joshua to be their performer whenever they have an event but he never watch him live.

"That's great! I got more motivated to encourage him to jam with me." Joshua replied.

"If that's the case then Jeonghan you really should go to Josh's house," Their mom suddenly said and then she looked at Joshua "Josh, I give you my blessing for today. You and Jeonghan should hang out and be back here before 10pm."

"Mom! What are you talking about?!" Jeonghan blurted out. "I'm not coming with him!"

"Oh gosh, brother! Still acting you don't want to hang out with Joshua? Stop it will you? Just hang out with him!" Eliza said.

"No--" Jeonghan didn't continue what he was about to say because Joshua suddenly grab his hand.

"We'll go now. See you later auntie and Eliza!"

•••

Jeonghan and Joshua is currently at the park. Since Jeonghan is still annoyed, he stay silent. They're actually sitting on a bench.

"So, you really want to hang out with me huh?"

He just rolled his eyes instead of answering Joshua.

"You don't have to be shy around me, Jeonghan. I swear you can trust me. Besides, I'll be your boyfriend eventually so..."

That's when Jeonghan punch his arm.

"The f*** are you saying? I don't want you to be my---"

"Oh really?" Joshua asked him. Josh's face is soooo close to his face. Jeonghan can feel his cheeks are burning! Oh god!

He tried to avoid his gaze but Joshua is so unstoppable! He kept on moving closer to him!

"W-will you stop? The f***! Stop it!"

Joshua stopped for a while and was laughing out loud "I guess your heartbeat is racing up that's why."

Jeonghan suddenly looked at him once again "No!"

"You like me don't you?" Joshua blurted out again. Joshua wasn't looking at him when he asked that so Jeonghan was shocked when Joshua suddenly look at him more intently than before. He smiled at him. "Because I like you and I wouldn't accept it if you don't feel the same way like I do."

"Shut up, Shua. Don't talk nonsense things." Jeonghan calmly said after rolling his eyes on Joshua.

Upon hearing what Jeonghan said, Joshua's face light up.

"You called me by my name."

"What's wrong with me calling you by your name?"

"My heartbeat is beating so fast. You're the first one who calls me Shua. That's a big deal for me."

Jeonghan sighed "Okay. So I should be the only one who calls you Shua. No one else should call you that except me."

Joshua smiled.

"What a possessive boyfriend."

"F*** up dude. I'm not your boyfriend." Jeonghan was about to stand up but Joshua hold his hand.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I'm glad you are talking to me now. But to be honest you look more cute when you're annoyed."

Jeonghan suddenly punch Joshua's arm and said "Tss, shut up or I'll leave you here."

"Can you do it?" Joshua challenged him.

"Of course!" Jeonghan said and was about to leave again but Joshua told him to stay.

"Hey, don't take it seriously. I want to talk to you more."

"Okay. Whatever."

They talked to a lot of things. Unexpectedly Jeonghan really enjoyed Joshua's company and he didn't even notice that time flies so fast.

It's already past in the afternoon when they decided to go back to their house. Joshua invited Jeonghan to come to their house since Jeonghan still need to get the cupcakes and brownies that was made for his mom.

Jeonghan stayed at the kitchen area because he's waiting for the dessert while Joshua immediately went to his room.

"Oh, Jeonghan. It's good to see you here."

He just smiled.

"Good to see you too, auntie."

"I'm still waiting for the brownies, Jeonghan. You should go to Josh's room. He always waits for you to jam with him there."

"He do? I mean really?" Jeonghan asked.

Joshua's mom slightly laughed "Yes, he waits for you everyday."

Jeonghan was shocked and he felt his heartbeat is beating irregularly. He also think that he's blushing at that point. Is that even normal?

"Jeonghan! Come here! I need to show you something!" Jeonghan suddenly heard Joshua shouted.

"Huh?" He said.

"I'm falling for you!"

\---

 


End file.
